Tea Party
by Atsuna Kigama
Summary: Hanya Kageyama menyatakan apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan KageyamaCenter! KarasunoFamily!


**Truth**

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruchi

Summary : Kageyama berperilaku aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ia terlihat seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak pernah berhasil menanyakan itu ke mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan?

Anime : Haikyuu

Author's note : Ini fanfic pertamaku! Hotouni gomenasai bila ada yang salah maupun fanficnya gak bagus ^^" Aku bakal berusaha semampukuuuu

"…" Berkata satu sama lain

'…' Berkata dalam hati

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Di tengah malam yang sunyi ini, seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Wajahnya terlihat damai diirngi deru nafasnya yang teratur. Siapa akan kira Sang Setter yang terkenal dengan wajah cemberutnya yang legendarisnya itu dapat terlihat sedamai ini? Itu adalah rahasia untuk beberapa yang beruntung dapat melihat wajahnya yang damai itu (Tentu saja kageyama sendiri tidak mengetahuinya)

.

 _I wake up with a start from a deep, curious, bitter dream_

 _ **.**_

Entah apa yang terjadi, Pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan terburu-buru. Deru nafasnya berubah menjadi tidak teratur. Adrelin mengalir cepat di nadinya. Pemuda itu dengan perlahan mengatur kembali nafasnya.

.

 _With this cold sweat, I can't say that I feel well_.

Kageyama terdiam saat otaknya men-flashback mimpinya berulang-ulang seperti roda yang berputar tanpa henti. Kageyama menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan mimpi itu dari otaknya iti

Kageyama's POV

 _The world-renowned series created by William and Joseph_

 _ **.**_

Aku duduk terdiam menatap jendela disampingku itu, Langit hari ini benar-benar indah…

"…"

.

 _Continues to endlessly replay in my head_

 _ **.**_

'Kami tidak akan menurutimu lagi, Dasar King yang Egois!'

"..ge…"

'Kami tidak membutuhkan setter yang egois seperti dirimu'

"Ka….ma!"

'Kageyama, Aku tarik kamu dari match ini.'

"..ge..ya…n"

'Kami membencimu, Dasar King Of The Court!'

.

.

"KAGEYAMA-KUN!"

.

 _Now, there_

 **.**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang memanggil namaku. Surai oranye menyala yang pertama kali menyapa penglihatanku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Bakageyama-kun?" ucap orang itu dengan bingung dan kesal.

'Ah….Ternyata Hinata…'

"Bukan urusanmu, Boke!" ucapku dengan kesal. Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa anak ini adalah partnerku. Aku mendecih kesal

.

 _Don't you worry, my oh-so-kind Apricot Tea_

 **.**

"Lagipula, Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Boke? Ini jam pelajaran" Ucapku dengan bingung

"Siapa yang kau bilang boke, Bakageyama-kun?!" Protesnya dengam kesal.

"Dan juga, ini sudah jam makan siang. Kamu ketabrak dinding atau apasih, Kageyama?" Ucap Hinata mentapku dengan bingung.

"Hah? Sudah jam makan siang? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar bellnya?" Ucapku dengan bingung.

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berkata "Tidak tahu, tapi ayo makan"

Dengan asal ia mengambil meja di dekat itu dan menaruhnya di samping mejaku. Ia duduk dan menaruh bekalnya di meja itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan "Boke! Jangan asal ambil" dariku.

Dengan senyum polosnya itu ia berkata "Kageyama-kun, Kamu tidak mau makan juga?" Ucapnya dengan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

Aku hanya menggerutu kesal sebagai responnya. Dengan malas-malasan aku duduk di mejaku dan mengambil bekal dari tasku. Aku membuka bekalku dengan datar.

'Onigiri lagi'

Jujurnya, aku tidak ingin membawa bekal. Namun karena protesan dari Hinata dan juga senpai-senpai bahwa "Hanya minum susu untuk makan siang" tidak bagus untuk kesehatanku, aku jadi terpaksa membawa bekal. Dengan datar aku mengunyah onigiri tersebut.

"Haaaaa? Onigiri lagi?" Ucap Hinata tidak percaya menatap bekalku. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Kamu ini benar-benar hopeless ya, Kageyama" Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang menyebalkan.

Mendengar itu, aku menjadi kesal "Haaaa?! Apa maksudmu, Boke?!"

.

 _It's alright, nobody will come and hurt us anymore_

 **.**

Hinata, masih dengan senyum menyebalkan itu menaruh telur gulung dan sosis berbentuk guritanya ke bekalku. Aku menatap terkejut Hinata "Haaa? Itu punyamu, Boke" ucapku dengan bingung.

Hinata menggerutu dan berkata "Katakan terima kasih dong, Bakageyama-kun! Tidak sopan tahu!" ucapnya masih dengan senyum menyebalkan itu

Aku menggerutu "Aku kan tidak meminta bekalmu, Hinata" Balasku dengan keras kepala.

"Haa? Ya… Kamu benar sih, Tapi aku hanya kasian melihatmu memakan bekalmu yang menyedihkan itu!" Ucap Hinata dengan jujur dan polos.

Serasa ditusuk beribu-ribu tombak, akupun dengan kesal berkata "Haaa?! Apa kau bilang Boke-"

"Lagipula, kita ini teman Kageyama-kun. Aku tidak enak melihat bekalmu seperti itu sedangkan bekalku seperti ini" Ucap Hinata.

Aku terbungkam mendengarnya, Teman? Apakah benar aku mempunyai teman?

.

 _Like the three sugar cubes that I drop and mix my cup_.

 _ **.**_

'Kita akan menjadi temanmu Kageyama, Iyankan Kunimi?'

.

'Iya…. Jadi tenang saja Kageyama'

.

'Maaf kageyama… Lain kali'

.

'Kami membencimu, Dasar King yang egois!"

.

"…."

"Hinata, Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

.

 _The relieved world continues to spin_

 _._


End file.
